


honeycomb, for a lover

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Asexual!Holmes, Comment Fic, Community: shkinkmeme, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Retirement with Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honeycomb, for a lover

It wasn't what he expected. He was expecting it, of course - he wouldn't have been Sherlock Holmes if he hadn't observed - but it wasn't what he expected, nevertheless. Watson's mustache was prickly against his lip and philtrum and it felt strange to purse his lips to mimic the ones pressing his. After a long few moments of this, something shockingly wet slid against his lower lip. His own mouth opened in a gasp and it all became very complicated very fast as a broad tongue touched and stroked his own causing his stomach to turn, only to retreat. Soft lips shifted unreadably against his, encouraging him to - he wasn't sure what.

His eyes shot open finally as Watson released him, although he didn't remember closing them, and he realized he was breathing heavily, although he hadn't even been doing anything, and also gripping Watson's wool coat in his fists, and since when had his very limbs so completely escaped his notice? He took a breath and catalogued what else might have changed while he had been so, unusually, unaccountably, indisposed.

Watson smiled tremulously. "Thank you for the honey," he said roughly.

Holmes released his coat and smoothed it back into order absently. "Most welcome."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."


End file.
